Many times there is a need for a flat surface which can then be folded to form a funnel or a scoop. Such an example is when a person chops vegetables and then wishes to place the chopped vegetables into a small bowl or dish. Lifting a flat surface can be cumbersome and may result in some of the chopped vegetables falling or rolling off the surface onto the counter or floor. Being able to fold the flat surface into a funnel would greatly aid in being able to simply pour the chopped vegetables into a bowl. Another use is when you have a container that holds many different sized screws, bolts, washers, nuts, etc. You can simply dump the hardware onto the flat surface, select the items you want, and then fold the corners to use the flat surface as a funnel to pour the remaining hardware back into the container from which they came.
Thus, there is a need for a self securing bendable mat that may be used as a cutting surface followed by a self securing funnel. Alternately the mat may be used to scoop up small items and further used as a self securing funnel.